friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One Where The Monkey Gets Away
"The One Where The Monkey Gets Away" is the nineteenth episode of the first season of Friends, which aired on on March 9, 1995. Plot Rachel gets to know that her ex-fiancé, Barry, is marrying her best friend Mindy. This starts sprouting doubts in her whether she made the right decision breaking up with him. Ross leaves Marcel with Rachel the next day, but he gets away as Rachel takes out Marcel's poop. She gets everyone looking for him before Ross finds out. At the same time, Ross is planning to tell Rachel of his feelings. When he tries to do so, Rachel is in no mood to talk about such matters, as she's worried to death about the monkey's getaway. Ross gets to know that Marcel has gotten away. He's furious with Rachel for losing the monkey, and gets even madder when she tells him she called Animal Control to look for him. He points out that as Marcel is an illegal exotic, they'll take the monkey away from him as soon as they find him. The Animal Control personnel turns out to be Luisa, an old acquaintance of Monica and Rachel, as they used to share a common room in high school. Unluckily, Luisa also remembers the hard times she had to get through by Rachel the prom queen (Monica, being fat, had her own problems and couldn't help Luisa out). Because of this, Luisa decides to confiscate the animal instead of helping her old schoolmates out. The friends' search for the monkey does not go well - Joey and Chandler lose the chance to hang out with two beautiful hot women in the building. Meanwhile, Phoebe and Monica manage to find Marcel in the basement. At the same time, Luisa finds the monkey too, and fires a tranquilizing dart in his direction. Phoebe intercepts the dart, which hits her in the butt, letting Marcel escape again. Ross and Rachel, still arguing about the monkey's getaway, decide to search the one apartment they haven't looked at yet - Heckles'. Heckles (who has been previously shown to have an extremely possessive nature) turns out to have captured Marcel, and dresses him up in a pink tutu to disguise him. Ross and the friends, however, know that it's Marcel, but just as they are to get him back, Luisa reappears and captures Marcel in a cage. Having to acknowledge the fact that compromise with Luisa won't work amicably, Rachel resorts to blackmailing her by threatening to report her shooting a human with a tranquilizer dart, which makes Luisa relinquish Marcel to Ross. Ross, who has forgiven Rachel for her carelessness with Marcel, tries to resume the conversation about his feelings. Just as he's about to tell her, Barry walks in on them. He tells Rachel that he's still in love with her and can't marry Mindy because of this. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Mitchell Whitfield - Barry Farber Megan Cavanagh - Luisa Larry Hankin - Mr. Heckles Katie the monkey - Marcel Angela Visser - Samantha Elizabeth Sjoli - Tia James Michael Tyler - Gunther (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Peter Bonerz Written By: Jeff Astrof & Mike Sikowitz Trivia *In the uncut DVD version of the episode, Joey asks Mr. Heckles if he can have his butt-magnifying glass, which Joey later takes for himself in "The One Where Heckles Dies" (S2E3). * While Marcel and Rachel are watching a TV program, Rachel mentions someone named Dexter. Dexter is a character in the Night at the Museum franchise who, like Marcel, is a Capuchin monkey. *Mr. Heckles dresses Marcel in a pink tutu. The monkey that plays Marcel is in fact a female monkey named Katie. There's actually two monkeys who play Marcel, Katie and Monkey. *It is revealed that Rachel was the prom queen, homecoming queen, and class president at Lincoln High School, and that their mascot was the bobcat. *The name of the pizza restaurant Joey, Chandler and Ross are in discussing Rachel, the name of the restaurant is Joe's. Its later revealed that a Joey special is two pizzas. *This is the first time Chandler mentions that he went to an all-male boarding school. *When Ross and Rachel are eating the Chinese food, they hold hands and discuss whether you can fall in love with your best friend. This foretells that they do fall in love with each other and become a couple later in the series in The One With The Prom Video, remaining together for 12 months before reuniting permanently in the series finale. Goofs *When Monica checks the magazine she folds it, but when she says "lucky" it's not folded anymore. *In the cold open, when Rachel is listing the types of teas Central Perk has in stock, her hand gestures differ between instantly changing shots multiple times. *When Rachel first picks up Country Club Newsletter, her notepad is by her left elbow but in the next shot its moved a few inches to Rachel's right. *When Monica snatches the newsletter, the left page is partially folded underneath but in the next shot its fully out. *The way Rachel holds the chopsticks changes between shots when she's with Ross. *When Ross opens the bottle of wine and Rachel is panicking about telling him about Marcel, the door to Monica's secret closet can be seen partially open over Ross's left shoulder. *When Joey and Chandler are discussing where in the city Marcel could have gone, Rachel briefly breaks the fourth wall before Chandler says "you go to Cats". *When Monica suggests they start looking for Marcel in the building, she tells Joey and Chandler to search the first and second floors, while her and Phoebe search the third and fourth, yet the next scene shows Monica and Phoebe downstairs knocking on Mr. Heckles door. *After Marcel has escaped from the basement, he is seen eating a banana as a pair of arms reach out to grab him. These arms are supposed to belong to Mr Heckles, their weird neighbor, however the arms clearly belong to a young, large and hair free person. *When Ross starts walking towards Rachel whilst talking about Marcel being an illegal animal Rachel starts walking in the opposite direction. A couple of shots later and she performs the same movement again. *When Rachel says "my Uncle Marcel" Ross's right hand is on her right shoulder. A quick shot of Phoebe as she says "oh is that who the monkeys named after" and then Ross has his arm round Rachel and she has both her hands on it. There's no way Ross and Rachel could have moved so quick. Episode Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes